Best Laid Plans
by Baxter54132
Summary: In which Haruka tries to make her friends happy and gets a little more than she bargained for. Haruka x Kaori two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So yes, I know I have the one-shot collection, but this is longer and it'll be two chapters so I wanted to post it separately. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Your name is Ogasawara Haruka and your life has become much calmer since band ended. Going to nationals was amazing of course, but finally getting to sit back and relax releases the huge ball of stress that was residing in your shoulder blades since the start of the school year. Band practice slows down, and really you don't even have to go anymore. Third years supposedly end their obligations to band after the concert, but most of the section leaders plus band leadership stick around until the very last week to help organize the band for the following year. As the president you play an active role in this.

The year definitely had its ups and downs. Taki sensei made the band amazing, though Aoi leaving will always leave a bitter mark on your memories. After that though everyone gave it their all, they practiced every day and worked so hard for the audition. The audition itself caused some drama, but eventually everyone accepted what happened and moved on. Of course that was a tough time for Kaori…

Kaori, where would you even be without her?

Probably on the chess team.

Really though, there aren't words to describe how much Kaori's support means to you. She always seems to be there right when you need her, and she always knows the perfect thing to say, potatoes in hand. Her smile and optimism light up every room, and just being next to her fills you with hope that everything will work out. No situation is too upsetting for her.

Well, actually that's not true. You're not the most observant person out there, but you've definitely been picking up some vibes from Kaori these past few years. It started nearly three years ago now. Small glances, light blushes, nervous talking, all directed at one specific person.

Asuka.

You get it, and let's be real, you kind of feel it too. Asuka's definitely the most passionate person you've ever met when it comes to music. She plays with incredible grace and practiced ease.

She doesn't put up with crap from anyone, and her authoritative glare demands respect. The entire band follows her direction with little to no resistance, not like she gives very many directions…

Anyway, Kaori definitely seemed interested when you were freshman, and her infatuation only grew. By the end of the year the three of you had bonded over music, and you did have some fun playing as second years despite the drama rippling through the rest of the band. Unfortunately for the trumpet player, Asuka never notices her interest, maybe she's oblivious to that kind of thing.

Normally you wouldn't involve yourself with other people's relationships, but the year is ending soon! Once you graduate Asuka's moving to some big name music school, while you and Kaori are attending a local college together. If Asuka and Kaori are going to have a chance they need to do something now, and considering how Kaori's been these past three years you don't think she'll make the first move. At her pace they'll be going on their first date when they're fifty. You'll have to approach it from a different angle.

Because let's be honest, you'll do anything to make Kaori happy.

* * *

Band ends at its usual time, and you don't waste the opportunity to tap Asuka on the shoulder and ask her to stay after for a few minutes. She agrees with a light salute and you feel a little guilty. She probably thinks you want to talk about band. The guilt dissipates when Kaori shoots you a heartwarming smile and waves from across the room. She must be leaving. You wave back shyly, then busy yourself by sliding your saxophone and mouthpiece into your case.

The band members take their time leaving and you find yourself fidgeting with a spare reed as only a few students are left. Two second years are chatting in the corner. You recognize them as the trumpet and euphonium second years who sometimes argue with each other. A nervous air lingers around them, but they're both grinning as they talk. You're sure they'll be fine so you focus your attention on the remaining lingerers.

A few trombonists are talking about intonation based on the weather, and when you glance over to where Asuka's waiting she wiggles her eyebrows expectantly. You hoist your saxophone case and cross the room, being careful not to trip over any of the stairs. As a freshman it was okay, but falling as the band president would be really embarrassing. Fortunately you clear the room with little difficulty and Asuka almost seems amused at your effort. "What can I do for you, madame president?"

A quick glance around the room tells you that no one's paying attention to your conversation, but you still feel anxious. "Can we talk in private?"

Asuka nods and picks up her euphonium case so you can move into the hallway. You feel a little jealous at how chill she is as you follow her out into the hall and then into the closest classroom. She doesn't seem worried at all, and for the fourth time since band started you wonder if maybe you shouldn't do this. No, you have to. Kaori's encouraging smile flashes through your mind as Asuka shuts the door so no one will overhear. That's probably smart since band kids are notorious for eavesdropping on each other.

The taller teen plops down on top of the desk nearest to the door, her glasses giving off their stereotypical tint as she waits for you to speak.

"Right…" You find yourself staring straight at the ground as you speak, and the words are a bit harder to get out than you expected. "I wanna talk about Kaori."

"Kaori?" From the pitch in Asuka's voice you can tell this was the last thing she expected you to bring up. Her question is so sharp it forces you to look up, and you're surprised at the slight frown that's settled on her face. "What about her? She's not going to fail math is she?"

"What? No!" The inquiry throws you off your game, though to be honest you didn't have much game in the first place. Your hands shoot up as you repeat the word no a few times. Asuka continues staring at you with that typical neutral face of hers, and you take a deep breath and reorganize your thoughts. "I think you should ask her out."

Now it's Asuka's turn to be surprised. Her eyes widen slightly at the statement, but overall her response is a little underwhelming. Her eyebrows knit together slightly and you hope the gears are turning inside her head. The room falls silent for a few beats, and you wonder if you've stepped over some kind of line with her. When she finally speaks, she only says one word. "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" This is the second question to throw you off, but before you can stop yourself you start rambling out an answer. "Don't you guys like each other? I've seen you hanging out after band, so stop flirting and ask her out already." The outburst starts uncharacteristically loud for you, but you trail off slowly in the last sentence, twining your fingers together nervously as your voice all but vanishes.

"But I don't like Kaori." The response comes quickly and with little emotion. Asuka sits up a little straighter in her seat. "Well, I do like her. Just not in that way." Her frown deepens, "She's a good trumpet player, I'll give you that."

You're frozen in place as Asuka rises from her seat. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" You realize that this conversation must have made Asuka uncomfortable. The glasses wearing teen surges with confidence when she talks about euphonium, but generally avoids speaking about herself and personal interests. You nod and Asuka excuses herself with a polite bow.

 _Good job Haruka, you've managed to mess up the one thing that had nothing to do with you. What're you going to tell Kaori?_

* * *

Alrighty I'll see you guys soon with the second half. Who do you think will tell Kaori about this first, Asuka or Haruka?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, this is chapter 2 of 2. Hope you like it, hope you think they're in character, if not that's ok too, yes this is a run on.

Enjoy!

* * *

Your name is Nakaseko Kaori, and you're especially excited for lunch today. You tried out a new rice ball recipe last night and can't wait to have Haruka taste them. They have an interesting scent to them, but almost everything you cook does. Haruka's such a good sport; she always tastes your experiments and tries to come up with some sort of compliment, even if you both know that they're terrible. You unfold the plastic wrap eagerly and wait for your best friend to appear.

It takes a few seconds to free the rice balls, and you carefully fold the plastic wrap to reuse later. Haruka still hasn't collapsed next to you like she usually does at lunch time, and if you hadn't seen her at the shoe lockers this morning you'd think she missed school. A quick glance around the classroom reveals she's nowhere in sight. A pang of hurt settles in your chest as the uneaten rice balls taunt you from the table. You tell yourself to be strong, but despite the inner motivation your chin droops towards the table, the rice balls blurring together as your vision loses focus.

It shouldn't be this big of a deal, Haruka can eat with whomever she wants. Is it wrong to want a little warning?

Your thoughts are interrupted by the loud and slightly irritating sound of someone scraping one of the chairs to your side. "Haru…" The name is halfway out of your mouth before you realize the girl sitting next to you is donning glasses and hair about three times as long as you were expecting. The teen's sharp gaze is as present as ever, and your ears flare red as the taller girl scoops up one of the rice balls littering the table. "Hi Asuka."

"Uwaa, did you make these?" Asuka scrutinizes your creation, rolling it over in her hand curiously. You nod earnestly, so Asuka takes that as the approval to dig in. She pops the smallish rice ball into her mouth, chewing slowly to make a show of it. "Thish ish vury good."

You giggle lightly as Asuka eagerly reaches for seconds. "You could at least swallow before you take another one. Besides…" Your thoughts drift back to your missing lunch mate, "…We have to save some for Haruka."

The hurt from before returns, but Asuka doesn't seem to notice. "It's her own fault for missing lunch." Despite her criticizing comment, Asuka moves two of the rice balls to the side, probably as a reminder to herself so she won't eat them.

You decide to sample your creation. The scent from last night seems to have faded, and you feel a wash of relief when it tastes pretty normal. Much better than the fish soup from the other day.

"I wanted to talk with you about something," Asuka sounds unusually hesitant, and you instantly wonder what's bothering her. Did someone quit the band? Maybe she didn't get into that amazing music school she applied to, or maybe she did.

"Yes?" Guessing inside your head clearly isn't working, and you can tell whatever Asuka's about to tell you has been weighing on her mind more than most things do.

"I'm… I'm not sure what you said to Haruka, but I'm not interested." Asuka's standing before you can blink, her chair once again scraping roughly against the tile floor. "I do want to stay friends though."

You jump to your feet as Asuka takes her first step away. "What? Of course I want to stay friends…" your voice fades as you realize the true reason Haruka skipped out on your lunch arrangements. Asuka takes your silence as a chance to skitter away, clearly not wanting to discuss the matter further.

You watch her go, unable to utter a single protest.

* * *

The doorbell rings, and you know it's her. You should've talked to her at lunch, but Asuka beat you to the punch.

Now it's too late, and you shuffle down the stairs before she rings the doorbell for a second time.

Your name is Ogasawara Haruka and its time to face your mistakes.

The door feels like it weighs a ton as you tug it open. Kaori is waiting for you, her eyes lost in thought. The brown paper bag nestled in her arms catches your attention.

"Are those potatoes?" Kaori nods and follows you into the house.

She starts up idle chit chat, apparently Natsuki caught a frog and started chasing Yuuko around with it, or something like that. Your parents aren't home from work yet, so the two of you lounge in the kitchen, milk and potatoes in hand.

"The new Disney movie is coming out soon." Kaori continues to converse as if nothing's wrong, "I thought we could go see it at the midnight premier."

"Yeah, I'd really like that…" Typically, you'd launch off into a long speech about how Disney should have more saxophones and less brass, but you're too distracted to get into it. "I was wondering, why'd you bring potatoes today?"

"I thought you might be feeling down," Kaori's honesty surprises you. Her eyes are trained down at her now empty glass as she continues, "I talked with Asuka during lunch today."

"Oh…" there it is, you knew it was coming. "Sorry."

"You've nothing to apologize for." Kaori waves one hand dismissively in your direction.

Well you know that's not true. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't stuck my nose where it didn't belong." Your heart sinks into your gut as Kaori shifts her gaze to meet yours. Her eyes shine with warmth as the trumpet player rises to cross the room.

"It's thanks to you that everything go cleared up." You look away as Kaori stops in front of you. Her hand gently touches your own. "Now I can finally move on."

Your eyes meet once again. Kaori's touch feels warm against the back of your hand, and you rotate your wrist and entwine your fingers. "I'm glad."

You're not sure what the future will bring, but at least right now, you're happy.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought.


End file.
